


and happy they whose hearts are set

by amoama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, fic or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac settles cautiously into his new pack with Scott and Allison. </p><p>This is a gentle threesome story set at the start of season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and happy they whose hearts are set

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Spaghettitoes for the beta - all mistakes mine though
> 
> Early season 3. Set after the janitor’s cupboard scene where Isaac and Allison are trapped (after Derek forces Isaac to leave and he goes to stay with Scott)…

“So you’re Scott’s now are you? His pack?” Allison’s voice comes from the other side of his locker door.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Isaac ducks his eyes away from Allison’s owlish gaze as he swings the locker shut. He tries to remember she’s not to be trusted - and that those eyes of hers hide all manner of violence and wretched grief. 

“I don’t get it,” she continues, “Is Scott an Alpha too?”

“Scott’s Scott, Allison. He’s helping me out since, um, since Derek threw me out.” It doesn’t come out as carelessly as he means it to, so he presses on to hide his discomfort, “I don’t know, maybe it feels like pack? I don’t have much to go on.” 

“What about Derek?” She’s pushy. Her mouth is doing that petulant pouty thing that she possibly learnt from Lydia, or do all girls know how to do that? Erica did it pretty good too, although hers was always a lot more knowing, less instinctive. And yeah, thinking about Erica still results in that horrid, lancing pain shooting right through him. He’d really like to stop thinking about her.

“Does it matter?” He’s tired all of a sudden, or rather, his brief spurt of energy has faded again. He doesn’t want to figure all this out. He just wants to get through the day. It’s persistent, this grief over his disbanded pack. He’s finding it harder to push to one side than all his feelings about his dad which are too confusing to condense into anything as solid as grief. It’s more like losing another brother. 

“I just want to know if Scott’s in more danger because of this? Is he going to have to fight Derek over you?” Allison’s voice is full of quiet horror at the idea.

Isaac suppresses a bitter hiccup of a laugh. “Derek told me to leave, Allison. He’s not going to want me back.” 

It’s her turn to look away. When her eyes flick back to his, they’re filled with water. Her head is closer and she murmurs, “I’m sorry.” 

Her hand strokes quickly over his shoulder. Just a flutter of contact. He swallows and turns a little bit away from her. Somehow her pity isn’t too much to bear though. Her hand comes back, hovers; he can feel her fingers before they touch the back of his neck, whispering over the light hairs there. 

“Scott wants you. I know he does. He wants you in his pack.” Her words are as much of a caress as her touch.

Isaac wants to believe her, “Scott wants everyone in his pack. He wants one happy pack world of rainbows and you.” He could try to sound less acerbic.

He turns his head back to her and she rests her hand fully across his shoulder-blade. She sighs a little and smiles at him. 

“Yes, but he’d choose you to help him build it, if he even knew what he was doing.”

“What would you choose?” He doesn’t know what he means by that but she smiles mysteriously at him, a light dancing in her eyes that’s beautifully enticing. It suddenly feels like flirting and that’s probably the worst way to endear yourself to your potential Alpha - by hitting on his one true love. 

Allison leans in and places a delicate kiss on his jaw line. Then she’s off, halfway down the corridor, singing over her shoulder at him, “It’ll all work out, you’ll see.” 

He looks after her, wondering how on earth she could sound so optimistic.

 

***

“Isaac,” Scott’s whisper is harsh and unsubtle. If he doesn’t want to wake his mom he’ll have to try harder. It’s difficult to let go of that fear - what it means to wake a parent.

“Yes.” It’s more a breath than a word but Isaac uses it to dispel the fear. That’s not his life anymore.

“Allison text me.”

“Okay?”

“She called you my beta. She wrote that if this True Pack thing is a thing then I’ve got a good beta in my housemate… I don’t think she meant my mom.” 

“No,” Isaac pauses, he isn’t sure what Scott wants him to say, “We talked earlier. Me and Allison.”

Scott rolls himself so that he’s looking down off the edge of the bed and over the futon Isaac has been sleeping on lately. “Did she ask about me?”

Isaac rolls his eyes, “Yes, Scott, she asked about you, about you being an Alpha now. She’s worried about you.” Isaac gives him the details of their conversation, knowing Scott’s going to ask for all the details and the amount of sighs Allison sighed, her exact blink percentage. 

Eventually, Scott works his way back round to the content of their conversation and asks, “Do you want to be a pack?”

He is looking at Isaac now, seeing him, not just imagining Allison. 

“Just you and me?” Isaac’s looking back up at Scott, watching him trying to figure this all out. Isaac’s pretty glad he doesn’t have to be the one to do that. 

“I don’t really like being the boss of people, I mean, aren’t you like ahead of me in all our classes?”

“Everyone’s ahead of you, Scott. But I haven’t been to school properly in forever, I barely remember what classes I’m supposed to be in. I don’t think that’s what being an Alpha’s about.”

“What’s it about then?”

“You’re asking me?”

“Sure! If you’re going to be my beta you should know why you’re following me, right?” 

“I don’t know, let me think,” Isaac tries to order his thoughts. It’s not because Scott’s bossy or a leader, although he is those things more than he thinks he is. Clearly it’s not because he has much self-awareness. Isaac stares up at the patient face hanging over him, smiling in recognition of how weird a conversation this is. It’s dark but they both have excellent vision. It’s silent but Isaac can hear Scott’s breathing, his heartbeat, the steady pumping of blood through arteries, the twitch of his muscles against the bed sheets. He can hear Scott’s mom’s heartbeat in the next room, the thrum of the fridge from downstairs, the creaking of the water pipes. He’s not been here long but it’s all so familiar already. 

“This is a home,” he says finally, just breathing it out, knowing that Scott can hear him. Scott will hear him from pretty much anywhere. “You’re my alpha because you give me a home.” 

Scott’s hand reaches down towards Isaac, lands on his heart, resting there as their heartbeats match up, the rhythm of their bodies aligning. Isaac thinks about how he wolfed out in the janitor’s cupboard and hurt Allison, about how Scott understood immediately that he hadn’t meant it, but hadn’t been able to control his panic; that he hadn’t been in the janitor’s cupboard at all really, but in the freezer in his father’s basement, chained and terrified. Scott’s heartbeat is calm and sure, a fixed point. Isaac clings to it, refusing to let his memories overwhelm him here, where he’s safe. 

Eventually Scott says, “This is more than a bite, isn’t it? It’s worth more.”

The tear is already there, the wrench that has pulled Isaac away from Derek, his former Alpha, but Scott’s words work their way down into that scarred landscape, and they hurt like everything hurts when there’s something that has to be knit back together. 

“Yes,” Isaac reassures him, “It’s more.” He rests his hands over Scott’s and closes his eyes taking cover in the darkness. 

 

***

Allison comes to the house with baked goods. Terrifyingly, she’s a one-of-a-kind girl who can stab a knife into your body twenty times and then turn up at your house with cookies. She didn’t make them though; she was probably too busy forging arrowheads. They’re from Melissa’s favourite bakery and they’re warm so the chocolate chips melt on your tongue. 

It’s clear in her eyes that she knows there’s nothing she can do or say to wipe out what happened at the end of last year but they’ve all had the summer to think about their mistakes and forget a little; to add it to the litany of horror that continues to define their lives and let it settle there, no better, no worse than anything else. If they don’t have each other in the middle of all this, what do they have? 

Derek’s pack was forged in anger and desperation. Scott’s isn’t like that. 

They eat the cookies together in the kitchen, looking at each other a touch awkwardly. There are too many feelings running riot, mixing with the constant thrum of attraction that persists despite all the hurt washing around them. Isaac smells it all and knows Allison can sense it too. 

Scott is the least conflicted of them all. He smells of confusion but also, deep, abiding, love. Isaac starts to feel out the texture of it, the love is the same when Scott looks at Allison as when he looks at Isaac, tinged with a determined core of protectiveness, only the confusion is different: more hurt when he’s thinking of Allison, more intrigued and tentative when Isaac is his focus. 

They’ve finished eating but none of them move. There’s an entire conversation going on here as they just stand, silently, in each other’s presence. Breaths catching, gazes lingering. There’s a nervous coil in the pit of Isaac’s stomach. Neither he nor Scott are good with words but Allison can be both sharp and intuitive; Isaac is scared of what she might say, how she might pierce through this moment and lay them all bare. 

She gives them both a smile and Isaac thinks she’s preparing to shatter something precious. He steps towards her, thinking somehow to stop her talking, but she holds her hand up to stop him, and he does stop - she has that kind of power, just in her eyes. 

“We don’t have to have it all figured out,” she says, quiet and gentle, but a powerful blessing, “Not yet.” 

She takes each of them by the hand, she kisses them both, one after the other. It’s like she’d come to the house knowing what was happening between them, more than they did. She knew what was needed to bridge the gap. With Scott it's firm, practiced, not a deep kiss, but not hampered by any awkwardness or unfamiliarity. It’s a kiss of remembrance. With Isaac it’s different, brasher to cover up any uncertainty, but exploratory and exciting. It’s a promise of something more. Isaac thinks of Scott’s hand on his heart, stitching his wounds back together, this kiss is different, more like the balm applied to the scar, a sealant. The ache inside him mends a little under her lips. 

“I want to be a part of this,” she says.

She has more to prove, perhaps, and maybe that’s why she’s able to act on the unspoken desires running between them all, unexamined by Scott or Isaac before now. She’s more determined, more willing to be brave and take risks. Isaac knows what it’s like to be the one with nothing left to lose, but that’s not his life now. 

“I want this,” she says again. She doesn’t have to be a part of this, but she wants to be. Perhaps it is good to say things out loud sometimes; it helps to be able to replay it in your mind. Isaac looks at Scott, gives him a little nod in answer to Scott’s wordless question. It’s enough, Isaac thinks, that Scott thought to check with him first. He nods because he knows Allison is irresistible, full of the same bright matter as the moon, and that with or without Scott he would turn to her eventually. 

“We want you to be a part of it too,” Scott tells her and draws her back to him for another kiss.

Sometime during the kiss Isaac reaches out, his hand finds Scott’s and their fingers cross together and hold tight. A grounding. 

Allison turns to kiss Isaac again, her hands either side of his face, holding his head in place. It’s only when the second pair of lips come to rest at his neck, Scott’s nose tracing at his jawline, mouth soft and open over Isaac’s pulse that Isaac finally allows himself to breath and smile and hold open his long arms to enclose the both of them. They jostle against him and Scott and Allison’s joined hands rest suddenly over his heart and stay there. Allison bows her head into the crook of his neck as Scott moves in to press their lips together, blistering resolution surging off him, he tastes so good, Isaac can barely cope with the recognition of rightness that floods his senses. 

Of all the bad things Isaac refuses to let himself dwell on this is one good thing, hiding in their midst, that he should have released a long time ago. He hadn’t let himself, he realises, because he’d been fearful of the ties between these two. Now though, those reservations have been swept aside. He lets his fingers trace down the spines of his two friends and thinks the word, _lovers,_ to himself and smiles against Scott’s lips, his cheek feeling the sweep of Allison’s soft hair as he smiles. Joy swells around him from all sides, bubbling through him. 

“What is it?” Scott asks, and Isaac can’t blame him for questioning a non-sarcastic smile from him and can’t fault him for asking him to put into words everything that is all too clear to wolf-senses. Scott values his humanity above all things. 

“This feels like a happy ending,” Isaac tells him, “But finding a bed would be a good start, don’t you think?”


End file.
